You Give me Fever
by WestmeetsEaston
Summary: Rachel calls an emergency meeting of the Glee Club to prepare for Nationals but the Club gets more than they bargained for when they accidentally find a video of Rachel's that wasn't meant to see the light of day. One-shot.


**A/N: ** This story took longer than normal for me to get out. Apparently my smut muse has abandoned me somewhat. The idea for this story came from the Finchel beach ball's tinychat viewing of the Pilot episode last week and as always, this story is for my Finchel beach ball girls. You know who you are. Thank you for encouraging me to keep writing and for giving me awesome prompts to work with. Kimmie gets co-writing credits for helping me with the Glee club reactions. Thanks for the help pretty lady! The smut, however, is 100% mine. ;) Spelling errors or grammar problems are 100% mine as well. :)

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, Nationals is coming up really soon and we need to get serious about our game plan. I think it would be a good idea if I sang another Barbra song for our opening number and I've taken the liberty of recording myself singing several of her hits so we can take a look at them and decide which one would be best suited to help us win."<p>

It was Friday night and Rachel had called an emergency meeting of the Glee Club in order to discuss Nationals. With the exception of Mike and Tina who had to have dinner with their parents, everyone was now crowded into Rachel's room, waiting to get started.

"I'm just going to get some chips and drinks out of the kitchen and then we can watch the video. I saved it to my desktop and we can watch it through the TV." Rachel said heading towards her door. "Finn can you help me please."

Finn got up and followed his girlfriend out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where he started helping her pour bags of chips into bowls to take back upstairs.

"So after everyone leaves tonight I think you should make another one of your Myspace videos." Finn said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at Rachel.

"Ya you'd like that wouldn't you?" She retorted, opening the fridge to grab some drinks for everyone. "That reminds me, we need to get rid of that last video I made.

"Hey Rachel?" Puck yelled down the stairs. "Which file is it? I'll get it ready to go."

"Um, it should be the only one on the desktop. It's called Rachel1 I think." Rachel yelled back absentmindedly, distracted with the decision of which drinks to bring back upstairs.

The strains of a familiar song began floating down the stairs to the kitchen and it only took a few seconds for Rachel to hear it and realize what song it was. Her head snapped up and she screamed "Oh my God " as she made a mad dash for the stairs. The wheels clicked into place in Finn's brain at almost the same time and he let out a loud "FUCK" as he bolted after Rachel. But it was too late.

**oOoOoOo**

"_Do you really have to do this now?" Finn sighed, throwing himself on Rachel's bed. It was rare for Rachel's Dad's to be out of town on a weeknight and Finn was always willing to take advantage of an empty house. Unfortunately Rachel had other plans for how she wanted to spend her evening._

"_Yes Finn. It's very important for me to get my voice out there. People from Julliard could be browsing my Myspace page right now. Plus, I have a very small but loyal following and they expect a new video every night. I can't let them down. It will only take a few minutes and then we can do something else." She smiled sweetly at herw boyfriend and started setting up the tripod for her camera. "Now if you don't mind, you have to move off the bed or you are going to be in the shot."_

"_What song are you singing tonight?" Finn asked, picking himself up off Rachel's bed and flopping himself back down into the chair in the corner. _

"_Okay don't laugh at me but I wanted to try something different. It's something a little risqué, a little sensual." She replied, looking nervous._

"_I would never laugh at you Rach." Finn said softly, "You're not going to take your clothes off or something are you? Because I'm not cool with you putting that online."_

"_Oh my God Finn! Of course not! You're the only person who has seen me naked and I want to keep it that way." Rachel huffed. "I'm just going to be singing a song that is a little seductive, that's all. You've heard of 'Fever' before right?"_

"_Oh that song Madonna sings?" Finn questioned, giving Rachel his signature half-smile._

"_Well it wasn't her song originally but yes that's the one. Okay now be absolutely quiet so I can get this video recorded. Maybe while I'm singing you can think of something fun for us to do when I'm done." Rachel walked over and bent down to give Finn a kiss on the lips before walking back to her camera and pressing the record button. Walking over to the spot she had marked on the floor with tape, she turned around and began singing._

_**Never know how much I love you  
>Never know how much I care<br>When you put your arms around me  
>I give you fever that's so hard to bare<strong>_

**You give me fever**  
><strong>When you kiss me<strong>  
><strong>Fever when you hold me tight<strong>  
><strong>Fever<strong>  
><strong>In the morning<strong>  
><strong>Fever all through the night<strong>

_Just as Rachel opened her mouth to sing the next verse, she was interrupted by Finn grabbing her around the waist from behind and spinning her quickly around before crashing his mouth down onto hers in a passionate kiss._

"_Finn, what are you doing?" Rachel said, breaking away from the kiss. "I'm in the middle of my video."_

"_Sorry babe, I couldn't resist." Finn replied, still holding Rachel's waist. "You just looked so sexy singing that song. _

"_I told you it was a seductive song. Now go sit back down so I can finish this video. Now I gotta start all over." Rachel sighed, trying to pull away from Finn._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Finn said with a smirk before pulling Rachel's body tight against his and bringing his lips back down onto hers. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it a bit before darting out his tongue to brush against her top lip. Rachel parted her mouth and he could feel her body relax into the kiss as his tongue slipped between her lips and into the sweet warmth of her mouth. _

_Rachel moaned softly into Finn's mouth, losing herself in the taste of him, their tongues dancing together in a perfect rhythm they'd long since perfected. She raised her arms to run her hands through Finn's hair, all thoughts of the video long forgotten as she felt Finn's hands sliding up her body and back down again. She raised her arms over her head as Finn hooked his hands into the hem of her top, pulling it up and over her head and tossing it across the room in one swift motion. Rachel reciprocated by helping Finn out of his own shirt before also tossing it across the room. She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his bare chest before reaching down to undo his belt. She undid the button and zipper on his jeans and let them fall to the floor. _

_Finn stepped out of his jeans before giving them a kick across the room. Reaching his arms around Rachel's waist he pulled the zipper down on the back of her skirt and watched it as it fell into a pool of fabric at her feet. He stood there for a moment starting at his almost naked girlfriend in her pink cotton panties and bra. She was so goddamn beautiful and he sometimes wondered how he got so lucky. With one quick motion he grabbed her behind the knees and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over to the bed where he laid her down gently on the bedspread before lying down next to her and pulling her into his embrace, his mouth quickly finding hers again._

_Rachel let out a moan at the feel of Finn's lips on hers again. His breath was hot in her mouth as she parted her lips to dart her tongue out to brush his top lip. She pulled it into her mouth and nipped it a couple of times as she ran her hands through his hair and she could feel the moisture began to pool between her legs at the feeling of his bare chest against her skin as he pulled her closer. Tearing her mouth away from his, she began placing soft kisses on his jaw line before nudging his face to the side so she could get at the one spot just below his ear that she knew drove him crazy. She ran her tongue along the edge of his ear before abruptly swinging her leg over his so she was straddling him and then sat up, feeling the evidence of his enjoyment pressing into her._

_Finn starting thinking about the mailman the second Rachel started kissing his neck and when she settled herself down onto his lap he thought he was going to lose it. He slid his hands up her body to cup her breasts through her bra while Rachel drew circles on his chest with her nails. Reaching behind her, he deftly unhooked the clasp on her bra, and pulled it off, exposing her breasts to him. He rubbed his thumb across a nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch before bringing her body down to his and catching her breast in his mouth, rolling the nipple around on his tongue before turning his attention to the other breast and giving it the same treatment._

_Rachel let out a whimper at the feel of Finn's hot breath on her nipple and she ground her hips into his causing him to moan with her. "I want you inside of me." She said pressing her breasts further into his hands. Her breath caught in her throat as Finn deftly flipped them over and settled himself on top of her. She raked her nails down his back as he peppered the hollow of her neck with soft kisses. Letting out a soft mewl, Rachel arched her back, pressing her hips against Finn's as he once again brought his mouth down onto her breast, sucking gently on her nipple. She slid her hands down his back, gripping his ass and pulling it towards her, her heated core aching with sweet anticipation. _

_Finn groaned deeply at the feel of Rachel's hands on his ass. He began kissing his way down her body, enjoying the feel of her soft skin on his lips. His tongue darted out, licking a trail around her belly button and he smiled as Rachel practically purred at the sensation, her skin instantly forming goose bumps under his breath. Reaching the hem of her underwear, Finn hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled them down a tiny bit, kissing the area he'd just laid bare. Rachel bucked her hips forward, mewling softly, her tiny hands fisting the sheets underneath them. Finn slowly pulled her panties down the rest of the way, kissing his way down her leg and back up as he did. His erection twitched at the sight of his naked girlfriend lying on her bed, her hair splayed out across the pillow like a fan and he quickly brought his mouth down onto hers for a passionate kiss._

_Rachel's body tingled at the sensation of Finn's hot breath on her skin and she could feel her desire building inside of her, the heat starting in her belly and threatening to spill out through the rest of her body like a raging wildfire, consuming everything in its path. Parting her mouth to deepen their kiss, she slid her hands down Finn's back to the waistband of his boxer briefs and pushed them down as far as she could reach. She moaned into Finn's mouth at the sudden sensation of his erection on her wet core. "I love you." She sighed, breaking their kiss to look him in the eye. _

"_And I love you." Finn whispered, staring deeply into her gaze as he slid his hand down to cup her mound. He watched with a smile as Rachel's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his hands on her moist centre, loving that he could make her feel so good. He gently slid a finger between her slick folds before sliding it into her heated core. Rachel let out a high-pitched moan as Finn slid a second finger into her and began pumping them faster and faster inside of her. He brought his mouth down onto her abdomen, kissing a trail down past her belly button to her clit, darting his tongue out to tease the bundle of nerves before sucking the nub into his mouth, causing Rachel to arch her back wildly, practically lifting her entire body off the bed as a high-pitched wail escaped her lip, her hands grasping wildly at the fabric beneath her. _

_Stars exploded behind Rachel's eyes as Finn brought his mouth down onto her most sensitive part. He'd never done that before and she hadn't been expecting the intense feeling that ripped through her body at the new sensation. She could feel herself teetering on the edge of her orgasm, every movement of Finn's fingers inside of her bringing her closer and closer to her release. Unclenching her fists from the bedspread, Rachel reached down to pull gently on Finn's head, bringing his face back up to hers for a gentle kiss. "I need you." She whined, reaching down to stroke him with her tiny hand._

_Finn let out a guttural moan at the sensation of his girlfriend's soft hand on his cock. Reaching down his own hand he stroked himself a few times before positioning himself at her entrance and with one swift thrust buried himself deep within her heated core. "Oh God Rach." He exclaimed losing himself in the sensation of her slick walls sheathing him in their heat, almost causing him to end things just as they were starting. He thrust his hips forward repeatedly as she rocked her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. He sped up his movements as his orgasm started building up inside of him, beginning in his belly and slowly snaking its way out to the rest of his body. He watched his girlfriend writhing below him, her head rolling back and forth on the pillow, her hands clenching and unclenching the bedspread with every thrust of her hips. He knew she was close to exploding and the thought turned him on. Bracing himself on the bed with one arm, he slid his other hand down and pressed his thumb into her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion as he continued to thrust himself deeper and deeper inside her heated core._

"_Oh God Finn." Rachel screamed as her orgasm overtook her, the sensations spreading out through her entire body and causing every one of her muscles to shudder with pleasure. She dug her nails into his back as the waves of pleasure racked her body over and over and her walls clenched and unclenched wildly around him._

_Teetering on the brink of his own orgasm, the feeling of Rachel's walls fluttering wildly around him sent him over the edge and he let out a long moan as the sensations bubbled up, spreading out through his entire body, and washing over him with every thrust of his hips. He thrust himself hard into Rachel a few times, as the last of his orgasm left his body before his body stilled and collapsed his weight onto Rachel, his body spent from the exertion. _

_Rachel pulled Finn closer to her as the fluttering of her walls began to slow down. She breathed heavily from the weight of his body on hers but she relished the feeling of him on top of her and gladly put up with the inconvenience. She ran her hands lazily along his shoulder blades, their bodies heaving together as their heart rates began to slow down to normal again. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent and sighed contentedly. She gasped at the sensation as Finn swiftly pulled himself out of her before flipping himself over to lie down at her side, pulling her into his arms in a tight embrace. Rachel snuggled back into his neck, as Finn reached down to pull the blankets over them. He didn't have to be home for several hours and a nap wouldn't hurt. They'd have to get up eventually but for now they were just content to lie in each other's arms. They fell asleep swiftly, completely forgetting the camera that was still recording. _

**oOoOoOoOo**

"I don't know about the rest of you losers but I got big plans tonight. Can we just get this meeting over with as soon as possible so I can get on with my night?" Puck said standing up and walking to the door of Rachel's room.

"Hey Rachel?" he yelled down the stairs. "Which file is it? I'll get it ready to go."

"Um, it should be the only one on the desktop. It's called Rachel5 I think." He heard her yell back. Walking over to her laptop he quickly scanned the desktop screen and clicked on the first file he saw.

The video began playing but Rachel wasn't singing Barbra. She was singing something else but that abruptly ended when Finn came into the picture and then him and Rachel were suddenly doing something that was clearly not singing. "Score!" Puck stated, pumping his fist in the air before fast-forwarding through most of the video. The room was so dead silent you could hear a pin drop when suddenly the sound of Rachel screaming "no" like she was being tortured came floating up from the kitchen, closely followed by the sound of a loud "FUCK'' from Finn and then the sound of the two of them tripping over each other as they ran up the stairs.

Rachel and Finn made it to her bedroom at almost the same time, Rachel practically diving for the TV to switch it off with Finn close at her heels but it was too late. Everyone had already seen three-quarters of the video and after the initial shock wore off, everyone started talking at once.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said, turning to burying her face in Finn's chest.

"Wow Berry, I didn't know you had it in you. I'm impressed." Santana chuckled, adjusting her body in the chair.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Kurt yelled from his spot on Rachel's bed, wiping at his eyes like they were full of dirt.

"Way to go bro!" Puck said and put his hand up to Finn for a high-five that Finn was smart enough not to reciprocate.

"Aww hell to the naw." Mercedes said, shaking her head.

Sam sat on the floor next to Mercedes with his jaw hanging open but said nothing while Artie pretended to be deeply engrossed in something on the arm of his wheelchair. Next to him, Lauren was doubled over with laughter.

From her spot on the floor next to Lauren, Quinn gave a little snort, mumbling something about how fake Finn's voice sounded on the video while he was moaning Rachel's name.

"Whatever Quinn. Face it; you're just pissed off because Finn never said your name that way. Shit, he never even said my name that way and we know I've got the skills when it comes to that department." Santana retorted, causing Quinn to stand up and stomp out of the room.

"Alright guys, show's over. Everyone out. Meeting's over. And for the record, we are never going to speak about what happened tonight. Rachel and I are going to delete this file right now." Finn said, reaching for Rachel's laptop.

Rachel was so embarrassed she couldn't even bring herself to say goodbye as everyone made their exit from the room. "I just want to die." She moaned, her voice muffled by Finn's shirt.

"I'm confused." Brittany stated, as she followed Sam and Puck carrying Artie's wheelchair down the stairs.

"Why's that Britt" Santana asked.

"Well, Rachel said that Finn gave her a fever…but how was Finn supposed to take her temperature in that position."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews are love :)<strong>


End file.
